


we're the new wormantics

by euphemea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn, worm on a string - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/pseuds/euphemea
Summary: “I still cannot believe your so-called brilliant idea was buying a shit ton of fuzzy fabric and three ten-pound bags of cotton stuffing,” Felix complains again as he watches Mercedes effortlessly operate the sewing machine around orange faux-fur.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	we're the new wormantics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postfixrevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/gifts).



> written for twitter's fe3hwormfest and inspired by kamu's [giant sylworm](https://twitter.com/panntherism/status/1245916567700824066). thank you [cha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/) for the brilliant title!!

The _point_ of this shopping trip was to get Felix some new pants and maybe a couple new shirts. There is no fucking reason for Sylvain to be standing outside the JoAnn’s craft store staring ridiculously fuzzy fabric.

Sylvain turns to him. “Fe.”

“No.”

The puppy dog eyes turn up a notch. “Oh come _on_. You didn’t even let me ask!”

“The answer’s still no. I don’t _want_ to know what asinine idea you have this time.”

“My ideas are great!”

Felix snorts. “ _So_ great. That’s why you tried to talk Dimitri into going streaking with you through his neighborhood last week.”

“Yeah… too bad Dedue heard and told him not to do it.” Sylvain shrugs. “Dimitri needs the stress relief, and he should show off his great ass. I can think of at least two different people who would appreciate the view.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Felix says, massaging his temples. “I don’t want to think about Dimitri’s ass, I only just got that conversation out of my head yesterday. So of course you had to remind me.”

“What can I say, I’m a man of memorable methods.” That _fucking_ incorrigible grin. Felix wants to punch it off Sylvain’s stupid, pretty face.

“That’s certainly one way to refer to it.”

“Memorable methods, could also, y’know, refer to—”

Felix quickly slaps a hand over Sylvain’s mouth. “We are in _public_ ,” he hisses.

Completely predictably, Sylvain responds by licking his palm. Felix draws back and wipes his hand down Sylvain’s shirt, reveling in Sylvain’s disgusted grimace.

“ _Feeeeeeelix_ ,” Sylvain whines.

Felix rolls his eyes. “Okay, fine, _what_.”

“You know how you’ve been saying that we should hang out with Mercedes and Annette more? I have a _great_ idea for something we can all do together.”

Felix lets out a begrudging sigh. “I reserve the right to refuse to participate.”

Sylvain’s smile is fucking luminescent.

* * *

“I still _cannot_ believe your so-called brilliant idea was buying a _shit ton_ of fuzzy fabric and three ten-pound bags of cotton stuffing,” Felix complains again as he watches Mercedes effortlessly operate the sewing machine around orange faux-fur. The color choice had been Sylvain’s preference, but Felix can’t say it had been a bad one—he kind of likes that it matches Sylvain’s hair so well. 

“I’m surprised you went along with it,” Annette says. She’s seated on the floor next to their coffee table and diligently sketching out a pattern for a capelet. Apparently, she wants her mega worm on a string to be _cute_. As much as any super-sized, furry simulacrum of an objectively-disappointing animal can be.

Felix grunts. “Believe me, I am too.”

A pair of arms snakes its way around his waist and a chin finds his shoulder, the body they belong to warm and comforting and slightly heavy against Felix’s back. He elbows Sylvain, mostly gently, when he laughs into Felix’s ear. 

“Sweetheart, you know you can’t resist me.” Felix’s face heats as Sylvain presses a quick peck against his cheek. 

“Fuck you,” Felix says, and pushes Sylvain’s face away. “Also, how is this ‘craft night with Mercedes’ when she’s the one doing all the crafts?”

“Hey, I’m doing crafts!” Annette says, glaring up at Felix. He does not comment that she’s been drawing the same pattern all evening and hasn’t once touched a needle for fear of losing or breaking it.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Mercedes says, not looking up from the fabric she’s running under the machine’s needle. “I’m just happy to spend time with you all.”

She lifts her foot from the pedal and pulls the fuzzy mass free. She does something with some thread that Felix can’t see and frees the cloth from the machine before offering it to him.

“You’ll have to turn him right-side out yourself, but you can stuff him now, and then I’ll finish sewing when that’s done.” 

Felix steps away from wonderful, shared body heat, and gingerly takes the mass of orange fabric. Mercedes giggles and pats the back of his hand before turning to her next task (Annette’s worm). He offers the bright orange worm-to-be to the human mass that had previously lounged against his back. Sylvain takes it and eagerly shoves his hand into the cavity to the fuzzy side out, flipping the worm so that its guts are on the correct side of its body cavity in efficient handfuls. 

The matter of shoving fluff into the worm is harder than it looks. The tail is… far away, considering the worm’s annoying height of six feet and Felix’s three foot-ish arm reach. He empties one of Sylvain’s bags into the cavity, shoving down as much as he can. Felix is pretty sure Sylvain snapped a couple photos of Felix with his arm as far inside the orange menace as he can reach. 

Sewing the rest of the beast closed is an easy affair, even as Mercedes completes the task by hand. Felix feels rather stupid standing over her shoulder as her needle moves rapidly back and forth, but he takes solace in the fact that Sylvain is standing beside him looking equally ridiculous.

“There you are,” Mercedes says, offering him the fully-sewn worm on a string. Sylvain and Annette each eagerly stick on one colossal googly eye as Felix holds the orange monstrosity, but step back to let Felix examine his worm once the adhesive finishes setting. 

Felix gives the gigantic, fuzzy orange worm a light squeeze. It’s… nice. The enormous googly eyes are a little in the way, and they make hugging it a little uncomfortable. Not that Felix really wants to hug it. 

“Aww, look at you,” Sylvain coos. “Bet he’s real soft and comfy. You can even cuddle up to him at night. I should take a picture for posterity.”

“Shut up,” Felix says, and tosses the worm away. Annette catches it, rolling her eyes, before dropping it to the ground and turning back to her pattern. “Besides, why I need the stupid worm? I already have the better version right here.” 

If Sylvain splutters when Felix wraps his arms around his neck and presses a kiss to his dumb, horrible-idea-spouting lips, only the two of them need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter [@euphemeas](https://twitter.com/euphemeas)! you can rt the fic [here](https://twitter.com/euphemeas/status/1245914594008109056).
> 
> find kamu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/panntherism) too~~


End file.
